L'insomnie des balais
by Saveursoul
Summary: A la suite d'un match de Quidditch violent, Ginny, blessée, est contrainte de rester loin des terrains pour une saison. Alors qu'elle prévoit de retourner au Terrier pour se ressourcer, elle se voit proposer le poste prestigieux, mais néanmoins maudit, de professeur contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. / !\ Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue, ni de la mort de Fred.
1. La haine paie mieux que le mépris

**ϟ CHAPITRE 1 **

«_ La Gazette du Sorcier vous apprenait précédemment que Ginevra Weasley s'était vu proposé le poste prestigieux de professeur contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, suite à l'accident à cause du quel elle doit se tenir une saison entière loin des terrains. Aujourd'hui, la gazette des sorciers vous annonce que selon le conseil d'administration Ginevra Weasley a accepté l'offre généreuse de l'établissement, et s'est même vu confiée la tâche honorifique de maitre de la maison des Griffondors. _  
_ On est en droit de se demander si cela ne marque pas la fin –prématurée- de la carrière sportive de la talentueuse athlète ? Elue récemment athlète de moins de 30 ans le plus prometteur de la ligue d'Angleterre et en lise pour être le maillon clé de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch, la jeune femme avait pourtant débuté sa carrière sous les plus beaux auspices. Cet intermède ne va-t-il pas lui coûté cher ? La concurrence est rude, et parions que la remplaçante de l'athlète va tout faire pour gagner sa titularisation permanente. Espérons en tous les cas, que Ginevra saura remonter la pente, et souhaitons-lui en ce jour très spécial –puisque c'est son premier jour à Poudlard- bonne chance _»

Ginny Weasley, soupira et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras. Si la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait pas toujours été le périodique de référence, depuis quelques années il avait fait et défait des carrières, même les plus solides.  
Et ce qu'elle craignait venait d'arriver. Écrit en noir sur blanc.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues et fut rassurée de les trouver absorber par leur déjeuner. La table des professeurs avaient bien changé depuis la scolarité de l'ancienne gryffondor.  
Dans son hibou, Minerva Mcgonagall – qui était à présent directrice- avait cru bon de ne pas dresser la liste des nouveaux enseignants, et, c'était donc sans appréhension qu'elle s'était faufilé dans la grande salle à la place qui lui était alloué. Ah ! Si elle avait su. Elle se serait bien garder d'accepter l'offre : Malfoy occupait à présent le siège du maître des potions et Zabini, siégeait à celui de professeur de métamorphose.  
Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle arriverait à survivre à une année sans Quidditch, elle en venait, à présent, à douter sur sa survie tout court. Heureusement, elle avait vite trouvé en Camillia, le nouveau professeur de vol, et en Neville qui avait pris la relève du professeur Chourave, un réconfort. Même si ce dernier éprouvait –au grand dam de la rouquine- une amitié sincère pour les deux anciens serpentards.  
Oui, les choses avaient définitivement changé à Poudlard. Certes, il y avait toujours l'imposant Hagrid, et le professeur Flitwick, mais depuis quand les rouges et or badinaient avec les serpents ?

« Ne lis pas ce torchon Ginny, la dernière fois, ils ont écrit que Malfoy était le sorcier le plus sexy de l'année…Et je te passe toutes les blagues coquine sur la baguette de Mr. »

Malgré les tentatives de Neville, la jeune femme ne se dérida pas. Elle avait l'impression qu'un lutin de cornouaille s'amusait à faire des nœuds avec son estomac. Elle aurait bien voulu croire que ce n'était qu'une pause, mais comme le disait si bien la Gazette : l'Angleterre recelait de jeunes attrapeurs talentueux, et elle n'était pas irremplaçable. Il fallait bien l'avouer depuis l'accident, elle se sentait rouillée et désabusée. Alors qu'elle allait connaître l'apothéose de sa carrière, qu'enfin l'avenir lui tendait les bras, ses rêves s'étaient brusquement confrontés à un joueur adverse : le destin. Et malheureusement plus puissant qu'elle.

« Il faut que j'aille donner leur emploi du temps aux Griffondors et prendre mes potions » déclara-t-elle sans joie en se levant, une liasse de papier immaculée dans les mains.  
« Ah, Mme Pomfresh a eu une urgence hier et elle a dû se rendre à Ste Mangouste, alors pour les potions tu dois t'adresser à Draco » lui signala Neville.  
« Génial, j'ai hâte » ironisa-t-elle

Après des centaines de coups de baguettes et des pourparlers interminables, Ginny se rendit dans l'ancien bureau de Rogue, épuisée. Pour y avoir passé des heures entières à inventorier des ingrédients ignoble en retenue, elle connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche, et pourtant cru ne jamais le reconnaître. Des tentures vertes et argent, ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque, avaient remplacé les objets glauques et les toiles d'araignées qui le décoraient autrefois, et à la place de l'odeur coutumière de poussière, régnait un parfum capiteux de menthe et de miel.

« Weasley »

La jeune femme sursauta. Derrière elle, Draco Malfoy était adossé négligemment à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je suis surpris de te voir ici sans St Potter »  
« Tu m'excuseras de ne pas prendre goût aux cordialités d'usage, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire Malfoy. Je veux seulement mes potions. »

Le professeur des potions arqua un sourcil amusé, et avec nonchalance s'empara d'un flacon qu'il tendit à Ginny.  
« Tu n'as rien perdu de ta verve Weasley »  
« Non plus ma mémoire Malfoy, je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que le conseil d'administration de Poudlard ai accepté qu'un ex taulard viennent donner des cours à leur mômes chéris... Remarque, ils ont toujours eu un goût sur pour les secondes chances...»  
« Ne te donnes pas la peine de revenir ici, je dirais à un elfe de te faire passer tes potions. » répliqua le jeune professeur des potions, un sourire aux lèvres qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Ce n'est qu'une fois hors du cachot qu'elle prit la mesure de la tension qu'il y régnait, à la blancheur de la jointure de ses doigts, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas desserré la pression sur sa baguette le long de l'entretien avec l'ancien serpentard. La cloche retentit et elle se dépêcha pour atteindre sa salle à l'heure. Elle débutait avec Griffondors et des Serdaigles de cinquième année.

« Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal.. Je suis Mrs..  
« Weasley. Complétèrent d'une voix unanime la classe.  
« C'est cela. Confirma-t-elle, rassérénée par tant d'enthousiasme. Je suis aussi responsable de la maison des Griffondors, donc s'il y a un problème… Ou juste l'envie de discuter n'hésitez pas à venir me voir avant que vous n'ayez la mauvaise idée de commettre une action qui pourrait vous coûter des points. Je parle pour les Griffondors, pour les Serdaigles, le professeur Flitwick sera ravi de vous écouter. Durant cette année, en Défense contre les forces du mal, vos examens se baseront sur de la pratique et votre maîtrise du sort enseigné. Néanmoins, parce qu'on ne jette pas un sort sans en calculer les conséquences, vos devoirs consisteront à me dresser la liste des dites conséquences, et des risques des sorts vu en classes. Je crois que tout est dit n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, rangez vos manuels et mettez-vous en rang de deux au fond de la salle. »

Ginny apprécia les murmures d'enthousiasmes qui précédèrent son intervention, et avec sa baguette arrangea la salle de manière, à écarter les pupitres des élèves pour qu'ils puissent avoir un espace pour s'entraîner .

« Avant de commencer, qui peut me rappeler comment on arrête un sortilège ?»

Une nuée de main s'éleva.

« Toi... Heu... Rappelle-moi ton nom s'il te plait»  
Il lui faudrait du temps avant qu'elle ne retienne le nom de tous ses élèves.  
« Andrew Bowman professeur, et on arrête un sortilège par un autre sortilège nommé finite »  
« Surtout ne l'oubliez jamais. Et dis-moi Andrew, comment se protège-t-on d'un sortilège ? »  
« En utilisant le charme du bouclier nommé Protego Professeur. »  
« Bien Andrew, 5 points pour Griffondor. On sous-estime bien souvent les sortilèges de défenses, mais ce sont ceux qui différencie un grand duelliste, d'un chanceux. Fou est celui qui croit s'en passer. C'est pourquoi nous commenceront par voir celui-ci »

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. Il est vrai qu'il est un peu sage, mais je débute en douceur ^^.  
Et je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographes, ça n'a jamais été mon fort


	2. Rose Mc Douglas

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps.. Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je sais que je vais en décevoir certaines avec cette suite, parce qu'elle est bâclée et un peu rapide .. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on enterrent les antagonismes..**

« Tout va bien Mrs Pomfresh je vous le promets. Je me sens beaucoup moins fatiguée ces jours-ci » répondit sagement Ginny

Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant que le professeur se pliait à des visites médicales hebdomadaires sans broncher à l'issue desquelles, l'infirmière lui confiait que son état s'améliorait et que bientôt la jeune fille pourrait envisager d'enfourcher à nouveau son balais –à condition de ne pas trop en faire évidemment.

« C'est vrai que vous avez meilleure mine ces derniers jours Miss Weasley » confirma Mrs Pomfresh

« Je peux donc voler à nouveau ? »

« Bien sûr que non Miss Weasley, vous êtes censée ne pas toucher un balais avant au moins des mois, j'essaie d'accélérer la procédure pour vous, mais un retour sur les terrains précipité serait contre-productif, et réduirait votre guérison à néant »

Ginny s'attendait à cette réponse, à chaque fois, l'infirmière répondait inlassablement que certes, la jeune femme récupérait à vue d'œil, mais que ce n'était pas suffisant pour reprendre l'entraînement, pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir à chaque fois une pointe dans le cœur. Elle avala sa potion, enfila son corset, et se rendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner le cœur lourd. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'ennuyait à Poudlard, mais arpenter quotidiennement les mêmes couloirs lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle prit place à la table des professeurs où un hibou grand-duc manqua de renverser son jus de citrouille en voulant lui apporter le nouveau numéro de La Gazette. Ginny s'en empara, la main tremblante, en pressentant qu'elle n'allait rien lire de bon.

« En exclusivité, La Gazette vous révèle le nom de la nouvelle attrapeuse des Harpies Hollyhead, après des mois d'une sélection rude et intense, une source de confiance dont nous souhaitons garantir l'anonymat, a déclaré la veille à nos reporteur que le choix s'était enfin porté sur Rose Mc Douglas… »

Ginny gémit. Rose Mc Douglas détenait un palmarès impressionnant et des aptitudes en vol époustouflants. La jeune femme s'arrêta sur le sourire éblouissant de la nouvelle attrapeuse. Elle suintait la réussite, la confiance en soi. Ginny eu envie de vomir. Sa propre impuissance la dégoutait. Elle avait l'impression de vivre au ralentit ici, alors que le monde en dehors, tournait de façon chaotique. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Il fallait qu'elle s'approprie le temps à nouveau, qu'elle le fasse sien. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle se contentait de se laisser vivre, de se laisser flotter dans la bulle de morosité qu'elle s'était composée. De rage, la jeune femme partit en trombe de la grande salle, et se rendit presque machinalement sur le terrain de Quidditch, en coupant par sa chambre pour récupérer son balai qui n'avait jamais quitté son alcôve.

Elle enfourna celui-ci et s'élança dans les airs. Le vent fouetta agréablement son visage et ses soucis commencèrent à se déliter avec l'altitude. Elle effectua quelques loopings et lorsqu'elle voulut redescendre, son balai s'ébroua de manière incontrôlée. Elle n'arrivait plus à soumettre son balai, et celui-ci, déchainé, volait inexorablement vers le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à freiner sa chute et percuta la terre de plein fouet. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle se remit sur son séant, et avec toute la dignité que lui permettait la douleur qui la foudroyait repris son balai. Elle venait de gagner un aller-retour à l'infirmerie, avec en prime des questions cuisantes qui ne la quitteraient plus de la semaine. Etait-elle finie maintenant qu'elle était incapable de contrôler son propre balai ? Une voix dans sa tête lui fit remarquer insidieusement que Rose Mc Douglas elle savait parfaitement contrôler son balais, et n'était de plus pas dans un piteux état et physique et mental. Demain, elle s'attendait à ce que les journaux sportifs du monde entiers officialisent les informations relayées par la Gazette. Rose Mc Douglas allait éclipser Ginny comme-ci celle-ci n'avait jamais existé. Elle allait conquérir et les stades de Quidditch et l'opinion public. Et Merlin que le facteur popularité était important dans ce métier.

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être fait sermonnée par Mrs Pomfresh, et avoir bu plus de potions qu'à l'accoutumée, Ginny Weasley entra dans sa chambre. Elle avisa quelques lettres qu'elle avait laissées en suspens, et après avoir lu de nombreuses missives de fans et de sa famille qui la rassérènent, la jeune femme finit par le message de son agent qui lui enjoignait de rester tranquille pour l'instant, mais que bientôt elle devrait reconquérir la scène médiatique en organisant gala de charité, et autre genre de bonne œuvre que les gens adorent.

« Enfin le week-end » s'extasia Neville en émettant de grands signes pour montrer que cette semaine de cour l'avait particulièrement éreinté.

« Neville, je ne sais pas où se trouve le chemin de traverse, c'est l'anniversaire de ma maman qui débarque d'Italie et on m'a dit qu'il y avait de tout là-bas, alors pourrais-tu me montrer où c'est ? » déclara Camilla de son accent lointain, qui avait pour conséquence de transformer les pommettes du jeune homme en véritable brasiers.

Bien que Neville avait en grandissant pris beaucoup d'assurance, il n'en restait pas moins que concernant les filles, et particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une jolie brune, plantureuse, à l'accent chantant et évocatoire, le maître de botanique perdait tous ses moyens. Troublé, il bafouilla quelques oui qui amusèrent la jeune italienne, et ensemble ils convinrent d'un rendez-vous.  
Le professeur Flitwick qui passait par là, leur souhaita un bon week-end. Ginny grimaça, elle doutait que le terme « bon » soit adéquat. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les règles pour les enseignants s'étaient assouplies : McGonagall avait instauré un roulement dans les gardes le week-end et les vacances. Les professeurs se relayaient pour faire office de gardien, et veiller au bon déroulement des jours vacants des étudiants. Camilla et Neville et quelques autres professeurs pouvaient disposer de leur week-end comme bon leur semblait, en revanche, Ginny, et au grand dam de celle-ci Malfoy et Blaise étaient assignés à résidence ensemble cette fois-ci. Le sort, ou la toute nouvelle directrice –car c'était bien elle qui s'occupait de ce genre de planning- s'acharnait contre elle.

« Allez ne t'en fais pas Gin'. Un week-end s'est vite passé. »

La dite Gin' émit un sourire narquois. Au vu de son vécu personnel, les deux serpents avaient un talent incroyable pour faire passer les secondes en minutes, et les minutes en éternité.

« Il est peut-être temps de mettre vos anciens différents de côté tu ne crois pas ? On a plus 16 ans ! Y'a que les faibles qui vivent dans le passé. Tu vas devoir les supporter au minimum 1 ans, autant que ce soit dans des bonnes conditions.»

« Y'a que les faibles qui vivent dans le passé » combien de fois avait-elle déclamé cette phrase pour prouver que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ? Qu'elle savait passer à autre chose avec une facilité enfantine ? Ginny avait toujours eu l'impression que la vie était une course effrénée, et que si elle ne s'arrêtait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle perdrait. Vivre, toujours mieux, toujours plus loin, se dépasser. Et c'est ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment, Ginny se laissait envahir par des souvenirs, des anciennes rancunes et surtout ce qui lui semblait être pour elle son ancienne vie : le Quidditch. Tirer un trait commençait peut-être par ça ?

Le professeur des potions haussa les épaules après tout Hermione avait elle-même tiré un trait sur les années d'humiliations que les serpentards lui avaient fait subir en conversant avec eux aux soirées ministérielles, où bien que n'étant pas membre du Ministère les deux professeurs influents étaient constamment conviés. Après tout, on ne lui demandait pas d'être amie avec ces deux vipères, simplement d'entretenir au mieux une relation cordiale. L'année était loin d'être terminée, et déjà Ginny s'ennuyait au sein du collège. Errer tous les jours dans les mêmes couloirs avec quelque chose d'étouffant pour la jeune femme, son monde se rétrécissait à sa chambre, les salles de cours et la grande salle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? Deux, trois piques ? Qui sait, peut-être que leurs joutes verbales deviendraient sa principale distraction. Au début de la semaine, Ginny avait été pleine de principe, et de rigorisme vis-à-vis de ses deux anciens camarades, mais les jours passant avait érodé tous ces beaux préjugés. Et si elle avait maintenu un mutisme implacable et un climat d'indifférence totale, elle devait avouer qu'elle commençait à se lasser de ce manque d'animation et de la platitude de son quotidien. Et puis cela valait mieux que de ruminer sa chute sur son balai, et beaucoup moins avouable cette fois-ci : son agent lui avait demandé à la suite de l'article de la Gazette rendant compte de l'antagonisme de Ginny vis-à-vis de ses collègues de faire profil bas, paru dans la semaine, et de prétendre qu'elle aimait bien les deux serpentards.

« Promis ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça.. » acheva Neville

« Et même plutôt drôles » ajouta Camilla


End file.
